Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The misadventures of Zero and Leonidas
by Chicken Lordz
Summary: Zero is the new kid on the block and Leonidas is his partner. Together they join the battle brawlers on their adventures, but can Zero and Leonidas along with the battle brawlers win in the upcoming tournaments, and what about Masquerade? can they win, even with all the odds stacked against them? Lets find out.
1. The beginning

**Once upon a time in 2008 I fell in love with the show called Bakugan and the awesome Wii game, but since there wont be any more seasons or games :*( I decided sitting around and doing nothing aint gonna cut it. So I'm writing this Fanfic which is a somewhat a crossover of the game and the series with the all time favorite bakugan Leonidas and his partner in both the tv and game. Hope everyone likes it because man I am loving writing this now wohoo.**

**Character description: So for anyone who has played the game this is what the MC will look like.**

**Skin Tone 2**

**Hair, Untidy Black**

**Eyes, Angled up Purple**

**Nose, Small**

**Mouth, Thin**

**Shirt, Jacket Black with White shirt underneath **

**Pants, Athletic Black**

**Shoes, Athletic White.**

**Finger-less gloves, Black.**

**Also the same voice from the video game will be the voice for the MC here, so try and imagine that voice. Also I will be making up ability cards and gate cards, but not always. This story wont be focused on either anime or game alone it will be a crossover of both with the game story line taking place between episodes. Special thanks to every single bakugan fanfic author out there that have given me the inspiration to write this story.**

* * *

**Unknown Hyperspace **

Naga surrounded by the purple energy of the Silent core let out a screech that would've made any sane man shiver. But the man next to Naga was not sane. Naga bent his head and multiple beams of purple electrical light emerged to form a small orb. Hal-G looked down upon it with glee and malice as he held out his hands towards the orb that was as powerful as the silent core itself.

"The silent Orb is complete! Now all bakugan will bow to me hahahahaha", Hal-G laughed as Naga let out an ear piercing roar.

**Moments later, in the Doom Dimension **

In the dead lands of the Doom Dimension, the littered fossils of former bakugan numbering in the millions lay forever there, frozen as stone. The harsh storm winds chip away at the frozen bakugan and some lightning that have struck their stone fossils soon shatter into a million pieces. For what would seem an eternity, this land would seem empty. Until a small ball of the red light, emerges from the fossil of a bakugan and rises into the air alone. But soon more balls of lights fly into the dark sky's like fireflies in the night. All of which where different in color and soon they all came together below the portal above. Together they all combined to form one purple sphere which continued to expand and omit lightning until...

_**BOOM**_

**_"Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!",_ **

A white light exploded only revealing a shadow of winged dragon who emerged. Who's wings went up and as they went down the ground shattered beneath it. Then the beast roared into the void and launched itself into the sky above and flew into the portal. Leaving the Doom Dimension realm below and into the portal to a location unknown.

**Meanwhile, on Earth...**

In the fountain park in Wardington city, kids all over were sitting around playing bakugan, trading bakugan, skating and doing many other activities. Zero was new to the city and park. Having only moved in less then a week ago, his mother urged him to go outside and _"make new friends", _he remembered. But most of the kids around were busy themselves. So he just sat down by the fountain and looked into his pocket and pulled out some of his own bakugan. He never played bakugan himself but he was up to date with everything about it. He signed up to _Battle Brawlers Bakugan _website and kept up to date with all the news. Zero decided long ago he would specialize in the Darkus attribute as it suited his style and he thought that Darkus bakugan looked the coolest. Also almost all the best brawlers were specialized in one attribute and those who used mixed attribute bakugan made them stand out immediately as amateurs.

Even though Zero was himself an amateur, even a newb who hadn't even played the game. He wanted to play the game right. But seeing as no one else really was willing to do bakugan with him Zero let out a sigh as he looked at his Darkus Serpenoid "Well Serpenoid, looks like we wont be brawling today I guess". As Zero stood up and began to walk he instantly bumped into someone. "Hey watch it punk", a rather large boy with straight spiky hair said to him as he stared him down. Zero quickly apologized.

"Woah sorry I didn't see you there",

"Well you better watch out next time kid otherwise you're gonna be toast next time", The large boy said said with glee, another boy but much more smaller with reddish hair and a cap came forward besides the big kid. 'Hey Shuji, is this kid bothering you?", the big kid who's name was Shuji looked to the little kid.

"Shuji?", Zero said curiously.

"Yeah that's right Shuji the master of all bakugan and the best brawler there is and this is my little brother Akira, you better believe it kid, we're good", Zero was shocked and looked down at his bakupod to search on Shuji.

"Interesting, your names aren't showing up on my bakupod, both of you guys aren't even ranked?" Zero said with no intent of malice but of curiosity as he looked into his bakupod, but Shuji and Akira stared him down with hate.

"Are you calling me a loser?", Shuji said as he moved forward to size up on Zero.

"What no, Its just, that's what is says on the bakupod?", Zero pleaded.

"No you were making fun us weren't you?", Akira butted in.

"What no way, I wasn't making fun of you guys", Zero said. But Shuji just stared Zero down with a smirk.

"Admit it punk, you were making fun of the way I battle, right Akira", Akira smirked as well.

"That's what I heard, whats your problem kid", Zero was shocked how the events were turning so far today.

"Nothing I just like bakugan", But Shuji didn't care about his pleas.

"Well so do I and now I'm gonna show you how it's played", Now Zero was worried he hadn't even played bakugan before now.

"But I'm new at bakugan, I don't even know all the rules yet", Shuji smiled at that.

"Well you're about to learn, the hard way", Akira then smiled as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Teach him a lesson Shuji!" Zero put his hands in his pocket to prepare to make a stand. Then he also made a slight prayer for some kind of divine intervention or help from getting his butt kicked.

"Back off Shuji", Zero then turn around as if his prayers were indeed answered. A boy around his own age maybe a bit older stood out right behind him wearing a small red jacket and had messy brown hair. Zero knew this was without a doubt the one, the only...

"Huh, Dan! this is none of your business get lost!", Shuji let out in frustration, Zero was now in complete awe.

"Whoa Dan from the bakugan brawlers! you're all over the net!" Zero couldn't believe it.

"So you need any help?", Dan let out and Zero responded after a quick pause.

"Are you serious? that would be awesome!" Zero let out, Dan then pulled out his card and Zero was quick to copy. Now he was confidant he could take on Shuji and win. Now that Dan was with him.

"No problem, I might even show you some of my old tricks, and if you're lucky I wont even charge ya aha", Dan said in confidence.

"FIELD OPEN!" Shuji and Zero yelled in unison. As the world they knew shifted from the park into a the space that was the battle field Zero was in awe of the whole thing. This was the first he had ever seen something like this, he wondered how this place worked, and the galaxy nebula's of strange colors in the sky were a complete mystery to him. He almost forget he was meant to be brawling until.

"Hey kid, I need you to focus, you have a battle to win?" Dan said out loud.

"Oh right, yeah sorry, uh, what do I do now?" Zero let out a bit embarrassed.

"WHATS TAKING SO LONG, ARE WE GONNA BATTLE OR WHAT!", Shuji let out in the distance, Zero just ignored him.

"Now you throw in a gate card" Dan replied and Zero grabbed one from his deck and look at it.

"Ah okay I see", Zero let out.

"GATE CARD SET!" Zero announced and Shuji did the same.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL! SAURUS STAND!" Shuji said as he threw his bakugan and out came the Darkus reptilian dinosaur like bakugan.

**Saurus has entered the field at 270 Gs **

"hmm he's using a Darkus, and he has landed his bakugan at his own card, there has to be a trap there", Zero concluded.

"Good thinking, do you have a bakugan and an ability card to help out", Dan asked to which Zero only smiled.

"Oh boy do I, BAKUGAN BRAWL!, BAKUGAN STAND!" Zero threw his Darkus bakugan right at Shuji bakugan.

**Serpenoid has entered the battle at 150 Gs**

"Gate card OPEN! ENERGY MERGE" Shuji roared.

**Saurus G power has increased to 370 Gs, Serpenoid G has decreased to 50 Gs**

"Ah kid you better do something and fast because otherwise you're gonna be toast!" Dan urged.

"Im on it, Ability card ACTIVATE! Poison fang!" The Serpenoid bakugan attacked the Saurus making his power level from 370 Gs to 320, and Serpenoid being only 100 Gs.

"Ha is that the best you can do Saurus squash that overgrown reptile worm!" Shuji laughed, Saurus charged at Serpenoid ready to destroy the Darkus serpentine bakugan.

"This is too easy", Shuji smirked while Zero face held nothing but determination.

"Not so fast Shuji, ability card ACTIVATE! Do Over!" Zero yelled.

"Huh I never heard of that one before", Dan said.

"Its an ability card that returns both bakugan to their respective owners", Zero replied as both Saurus and Serpenoid returned to their ball forms.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU EVEN PLAYING OR ARE YOU MESSING AROUND!" Shuji was fuming.

"Calm down, will ya", Zero let out but Shuji was still irritated.

"Gate card set, bakugan brawl, bakugan stand!" Shuji let out as he threw his bakugan onto his new gate card.

**Falconeer has entered the battle at 340 Gs**

"So Drago what do you think so far?", Dan said to his bakugan.

"I don't know its too early to tell, the kid is playing very cautiously and no one has lost yet", Drago said as he observed the battlefield, Zero turned around and faced Dan.

"I think Shuji has set up a trap of some kind again, why else would he lay down a second gate card?" Zero inquired.

'Well only one way to find out, bakugan brawl!" Zero yelled as he threw his bakugan at Falconeer

**Juggernoid has entered the battle at 330 Gs**

"Aha now I have you! gate card open Triple battle", Shuji yelled.

"Oh no!" Dan yelled.

"Now it's time for Saurus's revenge, bakugan brawl!"

**Saurus has entered the match at 320 Gs, Saurus and Falconeer combined now have 660 Gs**

"It's over kid I win", Shuji declared.

"Not so fast Shuji! ability card activate legend of Darkness", Zero yelled out.

**Juggernoid power increased by 160 Gs, Juggernoid now stands at 490 Gs**

"Ha is that it", Shuji retorted by Zero remained calm.

"I wouldn't be celebrating just yet, look", Shuji then looked at his bakupod and then his face turned blue.

**Saurus powers decreasing, decreasing, decreasing.**

"Wha-What!"

"Poison fang does more then just transfer G power, every time your Saurus is still in this fight his power level will just decrease until either Saurus goes to zero or just low enough for me to win", Zero explained.

"Nice one kid", Dan said as he crossed his arms.

"Now two birds with one stone, Juggernoid attack!"

**Juggernoid power at 490 Gs, Falconeer and Saurus Power at 460 Gs**

"Noooooooooooo!", The two Darkus bakugan reverted back to their ball stage and returned to the ground defeated and Shuji was now fuming.

**Zero 3/3**

**Shuji 1/3**

"Nice one kid, you took out both of his bakugan that's some mad skill", Dan praised.

"Its luck, if Shuji had any other card that battle would've gotten messy", Zero said.

"THAT'S IT I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND DAN MAKING A FOOL OUT OF ME, Its time to end this, bakugan brawl", Shuji yelled as he threw his bakugan on Zero's gate card.

**Darkus siege has entered the battle at 360 Gs**

"Wha-whoa where did you get a Siege Shuji!" Dan was shocked, how could a powerful bakugan end up in the hands of Shuji of all people.

"Tools of the trade hehehe", Shuji answered. Zero had enough of Shuji banter and was about to throw in his own bakugan. But Dan grabbed his shoulder stopping him from throwing.

"Huh Dan whats wrong?" Zero asked.

"Somethings not right here, you need to be careful Shuji has a Siege or maybe an ability card ready to ambush you kid, you better have something good on that gate card", Dan said and Zero let out a stifled smile.

"Ah yeah sure, hehe", Zero said with little confidence.

"Bakugan brawl", Zero threw his bakugan against Siege.

**Saurus has entered the battle at 270 Gs**

"Now you have fallen for my trap, ability card activate, Siege switch", Both Dan and Zero let out a gasp of shock.

"Wha-whats Siege switch", Zero asked.

"Why I'm glad you asked, It allows my Siege to switch into any attribute I want, like lets say Aquos!"Shuji gleed.

"Oh no", Dan blurted out

**Darkus Siege has switched to Aquos Siege**

"Now that allows me to do this. Double ability activate! Water refrain and G-Power Bump!",

**Aquos Siege power has increased to 420 Gs**

Zero looked down on the ability card he was holding and saw that it was frozen and he couldn't activate it. "Wha-why cant I activate my ability card", Zero let out in surprise.

"Because Water refrain stops the opponent from using his ability card throughout the whole battle", Dan answered.

"Now play time is over kid, but now its time for me to win, Siege end this", Shuji commanded.

"Ah kid you better do something and fast", Dan urged.

"Whatever you're gate card is, it wont have enough power to save you", Shuji made clear to Zero who only smiled and laughed.

"Unless Shuji that gate card you're standing on was a command card!"

"What? no way you're bluffing", Shuji let out nervously, while Zero only smiled and crossed his arms.

"You almost had me Shuji, you really did, but you were so focused on G power and scared of my ability cards that you couldn't see what was right beneath you", Zero started.

"You could've won this battle, if only you hadn't changed attribute, GATE CARD OPEN!" Zero roared. "Jokers Wild", Zero let out with a slight smile.

"What! No! Impossible! My Siege is a Darkus", Shuji brought up.

"You mean _was _Darkus, but you changed him to Aquos so you could stop me from using my ability cards. I may not know all the rules Shuji but I do know this, your toast", Zero let out with a devilish grin but Dan was now amazed.

"Jokers wild? where did you get that and how did you know Shuji would change the attribute of his Siege?" Dan asked.

"I got the card on my birthday from my older brother and as to how I knew Shuji would change attribute well uh..I uh...guessed", Zero confessed.

"WHAT?" Dan said.

"When we first laid down our gate cards I thought Shuji wouldn't have specialized in Darkus and when he did I thought my gate card would be useless but when he landed Siege on my card and changed his attribute I was super lucky because otherwise I would've lost big time". Zero explained and Dan let out a laugh and smile.

"Wow kid that is either some crazy luck, or mad skill", Zero turned around to Dan

"Oh Dan",

"Yeah kid",

"My name is Zero", Shuji's Siege returned to its master and Shuji was now on his knees in shock at all the bakugan that Zero had defeated. He couldn't believe it, he lost _again. _

**Zero 3/3**

**Shuji 0/3**

**Zero victorious **

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Shuji yelled out as they were returning to the real world.

Soon enough Zero again found himself in the park with Dan Kuso besides him and Akira looking at Shuji in surprise. Shuji had a a face that was in awe and shock of the battle that had just happened. It was almost like he couldn't process it. His arms were up in the air but soon enough he brought them down in defeat, while Akira just couldn't believe it.

"Ho-how did you beat my brother?!" the little kid said the words from his mouth. Shuji brought back his arms and pointed them at Zero as a mocking threat

"This isn't finished kid, just wait until the tournament aha haha, you'll be sorry", Shuji then turned around and made a run for it, as if he was fleeing the field if battle having lost.

"And he didn't beat me Akira I-I let him win", Zero could hear him say in the distance. Soon Dan walked up to Zero and gave him a smile.

"Nice job, you rocked! a little more practice and who knows? we could end up as partners in the tournament Shuji was talking about", Dan smiled.

"That would be awesome but, I'm just a beginner, to enter a tournament I need a wicked bakugan, something like Drago", Zero said with a sigh.

"Hmmm, I see what you mean Its real important to have a tight relationship with your bakugan", Dan said has he looked at Drago who was one his shoulder.

"Anyway thanks Dan", Zero said.

"Gotta roll, catch you later buddy and good luck!", Dan patted Zero on the shoulder as he ran away.

Zero lifted his left hand up to look at his card and then lifted his right hand to look at the bakugan in his hand and then smiled as he walked away. Dan was by the edge of the park before he stopped to sit on a chair. He turned to Drago and thought for a while before he opened his mouth and speak.

"So Drago, what do you think, think he got what it takes to become a battle brawler?", Dan asked.

"Hmmm, I do not know, this Zero had displayed some extraordinary tactics and strategy for his fight, although it could have been luck", Drago answered as Dan looked at the sky.

"For a newb he isn't half bad", Dan pointed out.

"But we will have to see he handles himself in the first tournament", Drago said.

"Yeah, well lets go, or my mum's pudding will go off", Dan exploded from his seat as he made a mad dash to his home.

Meanwhile Zero wondering around the park slowly making his way home. He didn't have to get back home super early from what he remembered his parents telling him. He made it as far as the fountain before his thought started to occupy him. Soon he just looked down and closed his eyes a sighed before he continues on his walk.

"Ooh, I'll be a battle brawler, someday", Zero said to himself and then smiled, but then a bright light came from the and Zero looked up in wonder.

"Huh, whats going on Woah!" Zero yelled as he covered his eyes from the blinding white light with his left arm. A small clunk was heard Zero then opened his eyes to see what had happened and as he looked down at his feet. He saw what appeared to be a Darkus bakugan of all things. He blinked his eyes as he went to grab it up.

"What? a bakugan? Wow, I've never seen one like this before", As Zero said those words the bakugan that was now on his palm opened up on its own. "Where am I?", the Darkus bakugan asked clear confused.

"Uh planet Earth", Zero answered. "Not in Vestroia then", The bakugan said, looking down as if disappointed.

"Who, who are you?", Zero asked.

"My name is Leonidas", Leonidas answered.

"Huh hey you wanna partner with me, I bet we could beat anyone",

"If I battle with you I'll have the chance to defeat other bakugan?",

"Yeah we'll beat'em all!", Zero cheered enthusiastically.

"Hmm I sense that in this world I will only release my true power in these bakugan battles", Leonidas said.

"Was that a yes? Awesome! great to meet you partner", Zero smiled.


	2. Test Drive

**A thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and Favorited this story sorry for the long update but i have a job in real life and it is time consuming so I will say this now. This story is still continuing and I will let you know when I have stopped writing this and updates on this story will be slow because I am a slow writer.**

**Without further delay lets get this show on the road lads.**

* * *

**Wardington park**

"Ah Damn Zero, I thought I would beat you this time?", A kid with glasses and a cap commented, Zero gave the kid a smile and put his thumb up in the air.

"That's okay kid, your still did good, keep it up and who knows, you could even beat me next time", The kid smiled at that before turning around.

"You better believe it Zero, I wont make the same mistake again, see you later", Zero waved backed to him, while Leonidas was on Zero's shoulder grumbling.

"Why did you encourage him, you destroyed him in that match", Leonidas grumbled while Zero gave him a confused look.

"It's called good sportsmanship Leonidas, you're meant to treat everyone with the same amount of respect even the competition", Leonidas let out a gruff at that.

"That is for the weak and naive, you promised me that I would defeat and destroy bakugan in battle, yet you haven't even thrown me onto the field once!", Zero scratched the back of his head as he came up with an answer.

"Well to be honest with you Leonidas, we haven't come up against anyone that good yet and I only want to use you in battle against an opponent I believe will give us the best fight. Most of the kids here just want to play and have fun", Leonidas thought on that.

"Hmmm very well human". Zero closed his eyes and gave Leonidas a smile at that.

"Oh Don't worry Leo, the Tournament tryouts are tomorrow, there will be plenty of competition for us to battle so you won't have to wait for much longer and after that it's the real thing and we will most definitely battle some tough opponents so just hold on ok partner". Leonidas bowed his head at that. Soon After that though Zero could hear someone approaching from behind and yelling at him.

Now facing towards the figure Zero noticed it was a small kid with red hair and freckled wearing a cap backwards. He looked familiar to him then he realized who he was. It was Akira, Shuji little brother from two days ago. Zero figured out pretty quickly what he was doing around here and he quickly pulled out his battle card and he got into a battle stance. Akira looked angry and frustrated and stared Zero down as he grit his teeth.

"Hold it right there! I challenge you to battle for what did to my brother Shuji, so lets go right now!", Zero let out a smirk at that.

"Ha I don't have time for small fry like you I beat your brother I can beat you", Akira fumed at that.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeves, enough talk lets settle this!",

"FIELD OPEN", Both Zero and Akira yelled. Zero never could get used to the surroundings in this dimension and he quickly looked around at the sky before facing Akira on the other end. He pulled out his gate card and looked at it and then at Akira before he threw it to the field.

"GATE CARD SET!" Zero reached into his pocket and pulled out another bakugan and was ready to throw it.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL, SAURUS STAND!", Zero yelled as he threw the bakugan unto his own gate card.

**Saurus has entered the battle at 270 Gs**

"BAKUGAN BRAWL, CENTIPOID STAND!" Akira yelled as hew threw his bakugan unto his own card as well.

**Subterra Centipoid has entered the battle at 330 Gs **

"Hmmm something isn't right?" Zero let out, Leonidas turned to him perplexed.

"What do you mean?"

"His bakugan is more powerful then mine yet he threw it onto his own gate card why? wait a minute...oh no", Zero looked to the other side and saw Akria's face was full of glee.

"That's right kid, and now you Saurus is toast ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE, Attractor!",

Saurus on Zero's gate card began to sink into the ground as Zero was helpless to do anything and just watched his his bakugan was engulfed in the quicksand. Soon he was completely submerged. Then he was shot up in front of Centipoid on Akira gate card. Centipoid shot up towards Saurus and slithered around the dinosaur brute and began to constrict him. Zero quickly pulled out an ability card and yelled out.

"Not so fast Ability card activate, Darkness Order!"

**Saurus Power increased to 350 Gs**

Saurus began to break from Centipoids grip on and was almost ready to break free, However Akira noticed this and clenched his fists tightly. "Damn it how did you... argh it doesn't matter, GATE CARD OPEN, PEACEMAKER!" Saurus was sent back to his owner in its ball form however Zero looked at his Bakupod for the battle results.

**Akira 3/3**

**Zero 3/3**

"Peacemaker allows me to end the battle and send both of our bakugan back to us will neither side loses theirs", Akira explained as he threw in another gate .

"Huh you were scared that my Bakugan was just about ready to crush your's so you pulled out", Zero smiled.

"YOU MAKING FUN OF ME JERK!", Akira yelled and Zero immediately shot up at the accusation.

"What no I am congratulating you, that was actually a good move", Zero let while Akira refused to look at him.

"Whatever loser you're still going down", Zero was sad to hearing that.

"Argh I try to compliment him yet he's not a very nice person",

"Throw me in!", Zero looked at his shoulder and noticed it was Leonidas who spoke.

"What?!"

"Throw me in, I want to teach this meat bag a lesson, he's rude, arrogant and I'm tired of waiting",

"What if it's a trap and you lose?" Zero was trying to explain, but Leonidas just stared at Akira who was grinning with malice as the most intense moment of silence passed between them, then Leonidas gave one look to Zero before he spoke.

"I wont", Zero looked at the arena before him then looked back Leonidas giving a nod.

"Okay partner, let's do this", Zero said as he grabbed Leonidas and he saw Akira began to throw his bakugan.

"Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand!" Akira yelled as he threw a bakugan onto his own gate card.

**Rattleoid has entered the battle at 340 Gs**

"Woah it's more powerful then the Centipoid", Zero let out while Leonidas just stared head on.

'I'm ready throw me in",

"Well here goes nothing, BAKUGAN BRAWL, LEONIDAS STAND!",

**ROOAAAAARRRRRRR**

An explosion of lightning lit up the sky as a silhouette of a black dragon emerged from the black dark clouds were filled with thunder and lightning and a terrible roar. It was for a moment. The Rattleoid bakugan cowered at the sight of it, then the mighty draganoid descended to the ground below making a crash landing. Then his form was fully revealed. A large black Darkus dragonoid towering mightily over it's opponent, an aura of rage, anger, and wrath was oozing from him. He had three menacing horns and large chest with bulky arms and terrifying claws and wings on his back and a tail with a sharp spear like end. With finally his green eyes burning with hatred.

"Woah Leonidas I didn't know you were this cool!", Zero let out amazed in awe while Akira was in shock and fear of what stood before him.

"What is that thing",

"That's Leonidas and he is gonna crush that snake of yours buddy!", Zero said with a smile and wink.

**Leonidas has entered the battle at 475 Gs**

'WHAAAAAAAAAAAATT!? How is he so strong, THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE", Akira screamed.

"Told you I was powerful", Leonidas said.

"Wow Leonidas, I didn't know", Zero let out while leonidas stared straight ahead at his opponent.

"Now, I must defeat this overgrown snake first", Akira heard that then sprung into action.

"Not so fast gate card open, Level Down!".

**Leonidas power decreased to 375 ****Gs**

"I'm not done yet, Ability card activate! Solid Earth",

**Rattleoid Power increased to 385 Gs**

"No Leonidas WATCH OUT!', Zero yelled out.

Leonidas saw the snake lunge towards him, he leapt into the air just in time out of the snakes reach. He then took a dive straight towards Rattleoid and tackled him to the ground and grabbed its neck beneath the head and began to choke it. Despite Rattleoid having more G power, it was losing to Leonidas. However it wasn't easy for Leonidas as he had less power and he was using as much strength as he could to kill the snake. Aggressive clawing it down and biting it viciously, Zero was taken aback looking at the display of violence that Leonidas was unleashing on his opponent.

"WHAT!? HOW!? My bakugan has more Gs then your's this isn't possible", Akira yelled, Leonidas however began to show signs of weakness and was beginning to lose his strength.

"Human! I can not keep up this fight for much longer, I need your assistance", Zero grabbed out an ability card.

"I'm on it Leo ability card activate, Legend of Darkness!",

**Leonidas power increased by 160 Gs, Leonidas now stands at 535 Gs**

Leonidas found his newly given strength and lifted the snake into the air and threw to the dirt before leaping on to the worm like creature slashing it with its powerful claws before stabbing it with with his sharp tail. Rattleoid was then turned into a ball and flew back into the hands of its owner and Leonidas stood triumphant releasing a loud roar into the void before it went back to Zero's hand. Zero couldn't believe what he just saw, he never heard of it ever happening in the game. A bakugan was almost able to defeat another with lower G power. It was thought impossible until now.

**Akira 2/3**

**Zero 3/3**

"Wha-what happened? How did you do that?" Zero asked Leonidas.

"I't doesn't matter I won didn't I?"

"Yes but not like that, what you did was wrong, you defeated Rattleoid already there was no need with the excessive violence Leo",

"What you call victory, I call survival, enough talk lets battle", Akira looked at Zero with the angriest face Zero had seen on his face.

'YOU CHEATED?",

"What, No I just won fair and square",

"It doesn't matter what you say, you play dirty, with your bakugan trying to kill mine whats your problem kid!"

"What! nothing I just like this game and first off I'm sure I'm older then you", Akria just put his foot down and grabbed out his card.

"Gate Card set, Bakugan Brawl!", Akira yelled as he threw his bakugan onto his newly placed gate card.

**Centipoid has entered the battle at 330 Gs**

"Guess it's my turn, Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand", Zero roared as he threw his bakugan onto his own gate card crossing his fingers.

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU THROW ME IN AGAIN!" Leonidas raged.

"Just trust me Leonidas" Zero replied.

**Serpenoid has entered the battle at 150 Gs**

"Ability Card Activate! Desert Hole", Akira yelled. Centipoid took a dive under his card and then exploded from the ground under onto Zero's card facing Serpenoid.

"Destroy that snake Centipoid, now its time for my revenge", Akira fumed while Zero chuckled and almost began to laugh.

"Big mistake", Zero said with his eyes closed pulling out another card while Akria was scratching his head.

"What are you talking about, there is nothing you can do to defeat me, your bakugan is only 150 Gs while I'm at 330 Gs and you don't have that bakugan from before to help you cheat, and you don't possibly have an ability card that can save you this time! and I know that the gate card beneath us isn't Jokers Wild because that's what you're holding up now! you're just bluffing", Zero looked down at the gate card in his hand and he realized he was holding it backwards the entire time. All the blood drained from Zero's face in embarrassment for such a stupid mistake.

"Hehehehe, uhm you didn't see that", Zero said putting Jokers wild back in pocket while Leonidas let out a giggle.

"That human got you good kid", Zero was still frozen from his moment of stupidity before he got his composure back up.

"Yeah well Im still new at this game hehe", Akira threw his fists up in the air in frustration.

"Enough of this chit-chat, Centipoid end this", Centipoid raced towards Serpenoid with the intent to kill, Zero grit his teeth before punching his fist on the air.

"I have you now gate card open, Mine Sweeper!", Zero yelled as an explosion filled the air and both bakugan returned to their owners in ball forms defeated.

**Akira 1/3**

**Zero 2/3**

"Wha-what did you just do?" Akira let in surprise.

"Mine sweeper is a gate card that allows me to instantly destroy my opponents bakugan just like Jokers Wild but with a price. My bakugan has to be on it and lose as well, it's a risky move but in this case it pulled off well", Zero explained

"Did you put Serpenoid on that gate card as bait human", Leonidas said looking to the human whose shoulder it sat on, Zero let out a sigh.

"Yes I did, I knew Akira would be angry after you defeated his bakugan before that he would be full of anger and take the bait not seeing the consequences", Leonidas thought on those words for a while.

"I am impressed with your tactical skills human",

"Uhmmm thanks I guess", Zero said he shrugged his shoulders, he didn't notice that Akira had already thrown a bakugan unto his gate card again until he heard it on the Bakupod.

**Warius has entered the battle at 350 Gs**

"You know what Leo, I'm getting bored here, how about we finish this guy off and go somewhere else huh?", Zero said to his bakugan partner/

"Agreed, lets finish this", Leonidas let out with excitement.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL! LEONIDAS STAND"

**Leonidas has entered the battle at 475 Gs**

"Ability card activate! HAMMER DOWN!", Akira yelled out.

**Warius power increased to 500 Gs**

Warius Club looked like it was growing larger and larger before it held it up higher and swung it down, it seemingly missed Leonidas and Zero looked relived until he saw that Warius was still swinging it down unto his gate card he finally realized what Akira's plan was. A loud CRACK was heard across the field as Warius club made contact with Zero's Gate Card. The Gate card was now null in effect.

"HA! my Warius has completely nullified your Gate Card ability for this whole match, I have learned from my brothers Shuji mistake and wont fall for them like he did, you're done kid I win HAHAHAHAHAHA!", Akira laughed maniacally Warius began to charge Leonidas with his Club in the air ready to make contact on Leonidas.

"Damn it Akira do you ever shut up!", Zero yelled out leaving Akira baffled.

"What do you mean? I just totally won you idiot, there is nothing you can do to win this game now", Akira answered with confidence while Zero let out a sigh and smiled before putting his hand on his forehead.

"You're just like your brother, you were only focused on one aspect of my tactics completely blinding yourself to the fact I still have an ability card left", Zero announced and saw Akira face go pale. Zero reached down to his pocket and grabbed out the ability card that came along with Leonidas, he prayed that his confidence would pay off with a victory today.

"Its time to end this ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE! ALPHA BLASTER!", Zero roared.

**Power increased by 200 Gs Leonidas now standing at 675 Gs**

"Holy crap!", Zero let out in surprise at his bakupod not believing that power levels he was seeing in front of him.

"No Bakugan can have this much power", Akira let out in awe.

Leonidas flew into the air dodging Warius club with ease now hovering above the battle, Leonidas seem to be letting out a roar of pure power, rage, hate and pain as lightning was emanating from his jaw and he leaned back. Leonidas then jerked his head forward in one fast motion as a beam of pure energy came from his mouth at a terrifying speed that completely evaporated Warius below him. When the sky cleared Warius was sent flying back to his owner and Leonidas stood triumphant as the last bakugan on the field as he let out another road before returning back to Zero.

**Akira 0/3**

**Zero 2/3**

**Zero victorious **

"That's my skills talking!", Zero let out as he punched his right hand back and pushed out his left hand putting up a thumbs up, Leonidas looked bewildered at the display.

"What in the name of vestroia was that", Zero stood now more straight and more composed and slightly more embarrassed.

"That's my new signature move, I do that every time I win", Leonidas just gave him a cold stare in his ball form.

"Please never do that again",

"Can't make promises I can't keep", Zero smiled.

"Argh humans" Leonidas sighed.

The field now faded and Zero found himself again in Wardington park and Akira on knees in defeat. Zero looked at his former opponent and his mind went to strange places and found himself pitying Akira. Zero the took a step forward which surprised Leonidas who could only give off a sound of shock and surprise as Zero was walking towards their former foe. Before long Zero stood right in front of Akira on his knees who he could had tears come down his face, and in a move that had Leonidas and Akira baffled Zero raised his hand. Akira looked up in disbelief as he saw Zero smile down and held his hand out.

"Wha-why?!", Akira let out and Zero just closed his eyes.

"Because, well you did good and at the end of the day its just a game and there's no need to be upset about losing", Akira stood up in a rush and slapped Zeros hand away before putting his fists down.

"I don't any help from you! Watch out because next time, you and your mean bakugan are toast when Shuji gets his hands on you in the tournament", With that Akira turned and run in the opposite direction away from the park and Zero just sighed and put his hands back in his pockets.

"Well you can't win them all can you buddy?" Zero said to Leonidas on his shoulder.

"Why do you even bother, that little brat got destroyed and has the guts to say that some other weak unworthy opponents stand a chance against us!" Leonidas roared in his ball form.

"It's just something my older brother taught me, always respect others and show kindness no matter who they are", Zero spoke as stared into the clouds as memories flowed through his mind.

"Sounds stupid if you ask me", Leonidas muttered with his breathe but Zero did not hear him.

"By the way how are you so powerful I don't think i have seen any bakugan before with that many Gs", Zero finally said.

"Because I am just strong and everyone else is weak, and I will destroy every bakugan that dares battles me", Zero raised his eye brows at that and gave a whistle.

"Geez sounds intense Leo, why are you worked up after all its just game", Leonidas gave a cold stare to Zero before he continued.

"Bakugan is more then just a game", Zero shrugged and decided to leave the park as there weren't any other people around anymore he could battle, or at least anyone worthy enough to give and Leonidas a challenge like Akira. With that the pair walked away and unknown to them were headed straight towards their next adventure.

**Holy moly that took me forever to write i am sorry to all who have waited this long but life is crazy so i hope this chapter lives up to your expectations, next chapter hopefully should not take as long but i make no promises enjoy :)**


End file.
